


First Taste of Love

by captainamergirl



Category: The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:41:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: The first taste of love is the sweetest... but can it last?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This follows then-canon except Oliver has no idea as of yet that Maya taped him saying all those things about “The Redheaded Forrester”. It will come into play soon though.

**Chapter 1**  
  
Aly shivered as Oliver nibbled on her collarbone and his large hands came to settle on her tiny waist. As she arched up into his mouth, greedy for more, more and more of the sensations his lips on her throat were evoking in her, her blouse rode up and his fingers grazed the skin of her back. She tingled. Yes, she tingled all over. What would it be like if he took her – took her right then and there?  
  
She giggled at the thought. Oliver paused what he was doing and cocked his head, eyes twinkling as they searched hers. “Wait, if you’re laughing … I’m not doing something right here.”  
  
“Oliver,” she said with another giggle. She covered her mouth for a moment. “Sorry. It’s just here we are, in your office, and I’m thinking –“ She broke off as her face flamed with heat. She sat on his lap and he felt so good underneath her. What would it be like to see him completely naked? Her cheeks burned still more at the thought.  
  
“What is it, Miss F? What are you thinking?” He asked. He lightly trailed one hand along the sensitive, goose-fleshed skin of her left arm. She shivered and looked away.  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“No come on, be real with me here,” Oliver said. “I want to know what’s going on in that sexy brain of yours.”  
  
“My brain is sexy?” Aly shook her head. “No, brains aren’t sexy.”  
  
“Yours is. You’re so sexy in every way. Not to mention smart and brave. It’s a major turn on.”  
  
“Oliver-“ Aly shoved him lightly in the chest. He caught her little fists in his hands and squeezed them gently.  
  
“Talk to me, Aly. What’s on your mind?”  
  
“It’s stupid.”  
  
“Nothing you say is stupid. So come on, level with me here.”  
  
“Uh, well –“ She broke off as Oliver hooked a thumb under her chin and brought her eyes up to his.  
  
“Look at me.”  
  
“I’m –“ God it was so incredibly nerve-wracking to verbalize this. She knew Oliver wouldn’t judge her but it was still hard to say out loud. She finally just decided to blurt it out. It came out in a rush. “I was thinking how funny it would be if we had sex right here in the photo lab!”  
  
She gasped once the words were out. She couldn’t believe she admitted that. “Wait. Just forget I said that.”  
  
Oliver wriggled an eyebrow. “I don’t want to. You’re thinking about having sex with me?”  
  
“Well… Yeah. Do you – do you ever think about me that way?”  
  
“All the time,” Oliver admitted and his gaze was unwavering. She felt her whole body tremor under his heated gaze.  
  
“Oliver-“  
  
“Aly, do you want me to make love to you?”  
  
“Not here. I mean-“  
  
“No, not here. It would have to be somewhere special.”  
  
“It would be special with you wherever it happened. I just wouldn’t want it to happen in a place where just anyone could walk in. Can you imagine if my Grandfather -”  
  
Oliver leaned over and pressed his lips to hers, silencing her for a moment. His tongue darted at the seam of her lips and she parted them to allow him to kiss her deeply. His tongue raked over hers and she clung to him as waves of pleasure coursed through her. If Oliver could make her feel like this with their clothes on… What would it be like with absolutely no barriers between them?  
  
They finally came up for air and Oliver rested his forehead against hers. “Aly, tell me what you’re thinking right now.”  
  
“I was just wondering I guess. If you really think about being with me all the time.”  
  
Oliver nodded. “Absolutely. I adore you, Aly. I’m crazy about you actually. I want you so much. How could I not? You’re perfect.”  
  
“Oh come on. I am not.”  
  
“Then darn close.” He kissed her lightly and her arms came to knot around his neck as if by their own volition.  
  
They kissed and kissed until they were both breathless and panting. “Wow,” Aly murmured. She always enjoyed Oliver’s kisses but they were driving her absolutely crazy today. She wanted so much more than just hot kisses though. She realized she wanted him to make love to her, to make her a true woman.  
  
He must have seen the look percolating in her eyes because he smiled. “Ask me, Aly.”  
  
“Oliver, would you-“  
  
“Would I what?”  
  
“Don’t make me ask,” Aly said, twisting a bit in his lap. She felt his hardness bump into the back of her leg and she quaked. God, what would it feel like to have that inside of her? Would it feel as amazing as she thought it would?  
  
“Ask me,” Oliver said, a little commandingly. “Please. I will never judge you for anything. And I have a feeling we both want the same thing.”  
  
“Then why-“  
  
“Why do I want you to ask? Because I want you to tell me what you want and how I can make everything perfect for you.”  
  
“Everything is already perfect when we’re together, my Knight in Shining Armor,” Aly said.  
  
“I love that you think of me that way, Milady.”  
  
Aly giggled and then sobered a bit. “Okay, I’ll ask. Oliver, would you – I mean, tonight could we go to your place and maybe – Could you-“ she broke off for a moment. “Oliver, will you make love to me tonight?”  
  
Oliver’s gray-blue eyes darkened and hooded. “Is that what you want?”  
  
“Yes!” Aly said, almost too loudly. She blushed. “Oliver, please make love to me. If that’s what you want too.”  
  
“That’s exactly what I want. But are you sure that you’re ready for this?”  
  
Aly nodded. “Yes. I want – I want you so much.”  
  
Oliver nodded. “I want you so much too, Aly.” He then kissed her senseless again and suddenly she couldn’t remember her life before him. She didn’t want to.  
  
“Tonight, Aly,” Oliver said, stroking her cheek gently. “Tonight we will be together just like we both want.”  
  
“I can’t wait,” Aly whispered. She tucked her face into the crook of his neck then and held on tight. She wanted him so much. She loved him so much.  
  
Aly was so ready for tonight. Her body, mind and soul belonged to Oliver Jones. _Forever._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2  
**  
“Wait, Aly, _slow down,”_ Oliver said as she fumbled with the buttons on his favorite soft blue button-down shirt.  
  
Her blue eyes instantly filled with embarrassment. She quickly looked away but he hooked a finger under her chin and drew her face up to his. “Don’t be ashamed.”  
  
“I just thought…” Her face turned as red as her hair and he decided it was an endearing sight. Truly. Everything about her was. This whole thing had begun as a way to hold onto his job and now… Now he enjoyed her company more than words could say.  
  
“We’ve got all night,” Oliver explained.  
  
“I know. I guess I’m just a bit anxious … Grandfather thinks I’m upstairs at the mansion nursing a headache and here I am… It’s scary, Oliver. Scary and… exciting too. I’ve never done anything like this before.”  
  
“I am sorry you had to make up an excuse to see me.”  
  
“I’m not,” Aly said with a shy grin as she shifted on his lap. She sat there all the time and it felt so right. The truth was that he wanted to make love to her. He wanted it very badly but he also knew she was a virgin and that he wanted to make tonight as special as it could be.  
  
“It’s worth it to see you,” she went on. “Eventually Grandfather will figure out that I’m a grown up woman who doesn’t need his permission for anything – a grown up woman with healthy desires.”  
  
Oliver smirked and ran his fingers through her soft, long locks. “Your desires are healthy and normal, Aly. Honestly they are.”  
  
“That’s what Hope told me too.”  
  
Oliver’s face must have registered his surprise because Aly quickly grabbed him by the shoulders. “Oh, Oliver, don’t be mad that I talked to her. _Please._ It’s just … I needed to confide in someone, you know. Besides, she saw us coming out of the lab this afternoon with our faces all flushed and –“  
  
Oliver sighed. “She’s my ex.”  
  
“I know. Are you mad at me?”  
  
“No, of course not. It’s just … Well, what else did she tell you?”  
  
“That I need to be safe,” Aly said. “Do you – do you have –“  
  
“Condoms?”  
  
“Yes.” Aly sighed and dropped her head against his chest. “I can’t stop blushing. But when you actually see me naked… Ollie, what if you don’t like what you see?”  
  
Oliver cinched his arms around her tiny waist and leaned down to kiss the lobe of her ear. He felt her shiver under the graze of his lips. He whispered in her ear, “Are you kidding? I already like what I see. You’re strong, brave and impossibly gorgeous. Trust me, I’m going to love every inch of you and every second that I’m _inside_ of you.”  
  
Aly looked up at him. Her eyes were dewy. “You really mean that, don’t you?”  
  
“Yes, absolutely.” He dropped his head to kiss her and their tongues danced together until they both had to come up for air. They were both panting. The look in Aly’s eyes was driving him wild. He felt his body reacting big time.  
  
“You’re turning me on, Miss F.”  
  
Aly smiled. “You are making me feel that way too,” she said sheepishly. “Oliver, I don’t want to wait anymore. Please make me yours now. Please.”  
  
“You don’t have to ask me again,” Oliver said. “But not here. Not on this ratty old sofa. No, we have to do things right.”  
  
“How?”  
  
“Just come with me.”  
  
She stood up and he grasped her hand firmly in his, intertwining their fingers. He led her to his room. “Get comfortable,” he said. She slowly, almost hesitantly let go of his hand, and moved over to the bed, perching on the end of it.  
  
Oliver grabbed a book of matches and started to light the candles in the room. He had picked them up at the market on the way home from Forrester. His whole body tingled as he realized he was going to be taking the virginity of a very sweet, innocent girl. He had been with plenty of women by now – some more experienced than others – but this felt like a sacred act somehow. He was duty-bound to make her feel as special as she was.  
  
He turned to look at her as he set down the matchbook. In the shadows of the room, he could see the expectant smile on her face. “It’s beautiful.”  
  
_“You’re_ beautiful,” Oliver returned.  
  
“Ollie –“  
  
“It’s true.” He moved over to the bed and pointed to the space beside her on the mattress. “May I?”  
  
“Yes,” Aly replied. She scooted over a bit and Oliver settled onto the bed next to her. He then turned on the bed to face her. He drew her to him and began to kiss her, slowly and gently at first. He felt some of her anxiousness melt away with each kiss and he was glad. He _so_ wanted her to enjoy this.  
  
While they kissed he gently reached out and ran a thumb over her nipple. She stiffened and then slackened as he repeated the motion, this time lingering there longer. “Oliver,” she murmured softly as he cupped her pert breasts in his hands now. He lightly rubbed her nipples through her top. Her knees spasmed a bit and he smiled.  
  
He slid his hands around her back and fingered the clasp of her bra through her shirt. He reached down to grasp the hem of the blouse. He heard her suck in a ragged breath as he slowly eased the fabric up over her head. She sat there in a pink bra and he smiled.  
  
“You can breathe now,” Oliver said. “You’re perfect.” He leaned in to kiss her while his fingers flicked the clasp on her bra. The material fell away and her soft, pink breasts tumbled free. “Aly, you’re beautiful. So beautiful.” His voice was full of awe.  
  
Aly shivered as he lightly pushed her down on the mattress. He lay down beside her and lightly swirled a finger around her puckered left nipple. “Can I taste you?” He asked, his voice hoarse. Aly looked startled at first and then nodded eagerly.  
  
He pressed a hand to her flat belly holding her in place as he lightly massaged her warm skin. She bucked in anticipation and finally he darted out his tongue and grazed the nipple. She mewled as he sucked the nipple into his mouth, running his tongue over the sensitive bud until it pebbled in his greedy mouth.  
  
Her hands found the roots of his shaggy hair and she tugged on them as she pressed up into his mouth. He massaged her other breast as he kept up his tortuous treatment with his mouth. She whimpered. “Please, Oliver, please. Let me … Oh god.” She came off the bed and more of her tit met his tongue. He smiled and lightly nipped the bud. Her body shook. He looked up to see her eyes darken with pleasure.  
  
“Oliver, what –“  
  
“Enjoy it,” he said, winking at her as he went to minister to the other peak. She was having her first orgasm and he loved that he was the one giving her that kind of intense pleasure.  
  
“That feels so good,” Aly moaned as he lapped at her nipple with his tongue. She shuddered again as he looked up and his eyes met her stormy ones.  
  
“That’s just the beginning,” Oliver said. He now moved low on the bed and pried at the button on her dark denim skirt. “I won’t lie. There is going to be some pain the first time but I’ll be holding you through it.”  
  
“Okay,” Aly agreed. “I can handle it as long as you’re the one here with me.”  
  
Oliver grinned. “Always. I want to be the only guy who ever sees you like this.” He undid the button and reached for the sides of her skirt. He gave the material a tug and Aly lifted off the bed. She was only in pink panties now and he almost lost his ability to breathe this time.  
  
“You will be, Oliver. There can never be anyone else!” She cried out.  
  
He finally found words. “I’m glad.” His hand came to settle on her impossibly lean hip and she squirmed in anticipation. He gently stroked the skin of her right thigh and then moved a finger up her leg. It came to dance across the hem of her panties and he could feel they were already damp with arousal. He just smiled like the cat that ate the canary.  
  
He worked his index finger under the fabric and she whimpered anew. “Please, Ollie…”  
  
He moved his finger across her warm skin, nestling in the soft, damp curls. She cried out as he traced the folds of her pussy lips. He finally nudged her legs wider with his knee and slowly worked his finger inside of her. He felt the slickness of her heat as he went deeper. She immediately clamped down around his digit and she squeezed him between her quaking legs.  
  
“Oliver, this feels … Amazing!” She gasped out as he lightly ran his finger over her sensitive pink sex. He thrust in and out gently and when she came this time, she screamed. Loudly.  
  
“Oliver! That was seriously … like nothing I’ve ever felt!” She leaned up to kiss him and he lightly brushed her cheek.  
  
“Time to get myself undressed,” Oliver said with a teasing look in his eye. The truth was that he was dying to be inside of her. His dick was straining against the fabric of his jeans. He couldn’t remember ever being so turned on before. Seeing the look of wanton pleasure on her pretty face drove him almost over the edge of no return.  
  
He knew he had to take it slow though. He didn’t want to hurt her, not at all.  
  
He looked into her eyes. “Help me get undressed, Miss F.” It was a gentle command and she nodded. Her tongue briefly darted across her lips and she looked completely concentrated on getting him naked.  
  
He was soon as naked as she was. He smiled at her as her eyes traveled hungrily down his taut body. Then her eyes widened as she saw his shaft. “Ohmigod… That’s really big!” She said. “It really is going to hurt huh?”  
  
“I’ll be as gentle as I can. If you want to stop now, it’ll be difficult but I can put on the brakes for you.”  
  
“Oh you’re so sweet but I don’t want to stop now.”  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
He nodded. He leaned over her to open the dresser drawer. He handed her the condom and whispered, “Put it on me, Aly.”  
  
She looked up at him and her face flamed. She nodded and went to rip open the package. She looked at the plastic sheath and smiled coyly as it dangled between her fingers. She then moved to him and began to roll it down his engorged shaft. “Am I-?”  
  
“You’re doing great,” he promised, feeling intense pleasure as her hands lightly grazed his heated skin. He jerked and willed himself to hold on a bit longer.  
  
Finally it was fitted on and she looked up at him in wonder. “I’ll be gentle,” he vowed again. Then he slowly eased his body down atop hers. He paused, giving her a moment to adjust to his weight. His dick bumped against her belly and she sighed softly.  
  
He reached between them and began to fondle her pussy lips, moving deeper to press his thumb against her clit. She moaned and then he was pressing his dick into her. She moaned and he stopped moving as he felt her trying to adjust to his thickness. He pushed into her again and she cried out as the last barrier between them was obliterated. He reached out and brushed his finger over her lips. “Are you okay?” He asked.  
  
She looked up at him. Honesty and love shown in her eyes. “Yes, I’m sore but I’m fine.”  
  
He began to gently thrust in and out of her. His hands rested on her hips now. She was soon rising off the bed to meet him.  
  
When they finally came together, he lightly pulled out of her and rested his head between the valley of her breasts. They were both breathing heavily. When Oliver met her eyes, there were tears in them.  
  
“Aly,” he said. “Ohmigod did I-“  
  
“I’m _fine,_ Oliver. More than fine actually. I feel so happy. I feel so free. I love you!” she cried out.  
  
For a moment, Oliver didn’t know how to reply and then he nodded, realizing in his head what his heart already knew.  
  
“I love you too, Alexandria Forrester.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**  
  
Aly awoke the next morning to the smell of bacon frying on the grill. She rolled over to see Oliver’s side of the bed was empty. She smiled as she spotted a little folded up piece of paper sitting on his pillow. Her name was scrawled on it.  
  
She reached for it and read it.  
  
_Hey Beautiful,  
  
Last night was amazing. You’re amazing. Come and join me in the kitchen for breakfast as soon as you’re ready.  
  
Love,   
Oliver  
  
P.S. Clothing is optional._  
  
Aly blushed reading the last part. How could she still feel shy though after all she had done to Oliver last night and after all he had done to her? She swore she could still taste him on her lips.  
  
She sat up and swung her slender legs over the edge of the mattress. She still felt a little sore but her body ached in the best way. She was still nude – she’d fallen to sleep in Oliver’s arms that way – and debated a long moment before bravely padding down the hall to the kitchen.  
  
She spotted him at the stove. His back was to her as he flipped pancakes on the griddle. He was bare-chested and his hair was wet which meant he had either showered or took a morning dip down at the beach while she was asleep. She was sort of disappointed that he was already clean. She wanted to know what it felt like to make love in water.  
  
He turned around and smiled at her. She tried covering her body with her hands instinctively upon seeing that he had a towel slung low on his hips. “Wait, Aly, don’t,” Oliver said. “Let me look at you.”  
  
Aly slowly peeled her hands from her skin and dropped her arms to her side, shifting nervously on her feet. Oliver seemed to drink in the sight of her as he approached. There was a stormy, hungry look in his eyes and her heart slammed painfully against her ribcage. All he had to do was look at her and she felt wet between her legs all over again.  
  
“Ollie,” she whispered as he closed the distance between them and pulled her against his hard chest. She sucked in a shaky breath as he reached behind her and squeezed her ass cheeks like they were ripe melons.  
  
“Mmmm, you’re beautiful,” Oliver said and kissed her nose before moving to take possession of her lips. His fingers molded the taut globes of her ass as their tongues intertwined.  
  
The need for oxygen caused them to pull apart soon enough. Oliver grinned at her. “Last night was great. How was it for you though? Are you okay?”  
  
Aly nodded. “Yes. It was perfect. Better than I ever could have dreamed. But I’d be more okay if… If you were as naked as me. I shouldn’t be the only one strutting around in their birthday suit.”  
  
Oliver smiled and whipped off his towel, letting it dangle between his fingers before he dropped it to the floor where it puddled at his feet. _"Done.”_  
  
Now it was time for Aly to drink in the sight of him. What an amazingly perfect specimen of man he was. Even his dick was beautiful, she decided, and before she knew what she was doing, she was reaching out and touching it, lightly running a finger down the thick shaft.  
  
Oliver growled. “Oh, Aly, you’re driving me crazy here.”  
  
“Am I?” Aly said cheekily. “Because I’m just getting started.” Her hand shook for a moment but she forced it to steady as she began to pump his member, wrapping her tiny fist around the length and massaging it up and down. She felt it getting harder and more engorged in her hand.  
  
“Aly,” Oliver moaned out. “You gotta help me here.”  
  
She cocked her head to the side. “How?”  
  
“I need you to –“ he nodded towards his penis –“take me in your mouth right now. I can’t hold on much longer. You've awakened a beast, Aly, truly.” He gave her puppy dog eyes. “Please. I am going to explode.”  
  
“You want me to … put my mouth on that? You want me to suck on you?”  
  
Oliver nodded. “Please. It would mean so much to me.”  
  
Aly thought it over for a moment and then nodded. “Okay. I want to give you back some of the pleasure you gave me last night.” She held out her hands to Oliver and he took them, gently lowering her to her knobby knees on the tile.  
  
“Aly, take me now. Take me into your mouth,” Oliver pleaded. She watched the storm raging in the depths of his eyes and she leaned forward. She slowly kissed the tip of his dick, not sure what to expect. It didn’t taste bad though she could feel the tip was already moist and slick. She began to take more of his length into her mouth. She felt his hands come to squeeze her shoulders almost painfully as he pressed more of himself between her lips.  
  
“Alyyyyy,” he panted. “I’m cumming. I’m cumming, Aly. Oh god!” He cried out as he erupted like a geyser on her tongue. There was an extreme amount of semen in her mouth and at first she didn’t know what to do. Finally, she decided there was but one recourse.  
  
_She swallowed._  
  
Oliver smiled like the Cheshire cat before pulling her up into his arms. "How was that, Miss F?” he asked.  
  
“Salty,” Aly said honestly. Oliver burst out laughing and she laughed with him as he hugged her naked body to his.“It wasn’t so bad,” Aly admitted. “There sure was a lot though.”  
  
Oliver grinned and went to kiss her. Aly melted into his embrace as their kisses grew hotter and hotter. Aly wanted to beg him to take her right then and there but she didn’t get the chance. The fire alarm suddenly started going off.  
  
“What the -?” Oliver broke away and raced to the stove. There was smoke in the air now and Aly’s eyes burned as he fanned at it.  
  
“Save the bacon,” Oliver said to her.  
  
“I’m sorry to inform you that it’s already gone to the great butcher shop in the sky,” Aly said with a goofy grin.  
  
Oliver laughed as he reached for a small extinguisher by the stove and sprayed everything until most of the smoke had dissipated. “You don’t suppose the fire department will come?” Aly asked, nibbling her plump bottom lip.  
  
“If they do, they will definitely get an eyeful.”  
  
“That’s what I’m afraid of,” Aly said. “I don’t want anyone but you to ever see me like this.”  
  
“I don’t want anyone looking at you either,” Oliver said. He put down the extinguisher and tugged her over to him, resting his hands on the slight curves of her hips. “No one gets to see my girl naked but me.”  
  
Aly smiled. “I’m your girl?”  
  
“Absolutely. If you want to be.”  
  
“Oh I do.”  
  
“Good because I meant it, Aly. I meant it when I said that I loved you last night. You’re everything to me.”  
  
“I feel the same way!” Aly threw her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly. He kissed her neck and she smiled.  
  
“Breakfast is ruined,” Oliver said. “What do you say we shower and go to Dayzee’s for muffins and coffee afterwards?”  
  
“I say… Yes!” Aly said. He grasped her hand in his, threading their fingers. They walked towards the bathroom. Oliver stopped at his dresser where the last two condoms sat. Aly couldn’t believe they had used three others last night.  
  
Oliver tugged her to the bathroom. He pulled open the shower door and turned on the faucet. Aly danced around on her toes as Oliver tested the temperature and pronounced the water “hot, but not too hot”. He winked at her, “We'll make our own steam, just like we did in the kitchen.”  
  
Aly smiled and climbed into the shower. Oliver set the condoms packets on the rim of the tub and then shut the shower door after them. Aly moved under the spray and he came up behind her. Her long red locks were already sopping wet. Aly shivered as she saw Oliver, from the corner of her eye, pick up a shampoo bottle and uncap it. The shampoo had a musky scent and she giggled at the thought of walking into Forrester later smelling just like her boyfriend.  
  
_Her boyfriend._ She had never had one before but she loved it. She prayed that she and Oliver would always be this close and this happy.  
  
“What’s so funny, Miss F?” Oliver asked as he began working the shampoo into her scalp. His fingers felt so good. He really knew how to use them. She had figured that out last night; that he was an expert with his hands.  
  
“Nothing,” she replied and turned to smirk at him. He smirked back and kept massaging her scalp with the shampoo. He worked the liquid through the long strands of her thick hair and then whispered, “Close your eyes”, as he nudged her under the spray.  
  
She stood under the spray as he rinsed her hair. She felt him pressing his wet naked body to hers and she felt a pool of heat down below. How could he do things like that to her? He was very gifted, that much was obvious. She never wanted to leave this beach house, ever. Nor this shower either, though she hated the thought of getting all wrinkly and pruny. The thought made her laugh though and when she opened her eyes, Oliver was watching her with a grin.  
  
“Is it a private joke or can anyone get in on this one?” Oliver asked.  
  
“Well I was thinking how I’d like to stay in here forever but then I’d get all wrinkly and whatnot and I wouldn’t be very appealing to you.”  
  
“Are you kidding? You will always be appealing to me, Aly, wrinkly or not. You’re amazingly beautiful. If only you could see what I see...”  
  
Aly’s eyes moistened. “You’re so good to me, Oliver.”  
  
“You make it so easy,” Oliver said. He pulled her into a kiss and she felt his member bump against her lower belly. He was hard again already.  
  
She smiled mischievously as she reached for one of the condom packets and shredded it to pieces. Oliver murmured something unintelligible as she grasped him with one hand and slid the sheath over him with the other. “Make love to me, Oliver,” she said in a husky voice.  
  
“You don’t ever have to ask me twice.”  
  
He backed her up against the shower wall. He reached out and tweaked her nipples which were immediately arching to his touch. He then grasped either of her thighs and drew them up around his lean hips. She smiled as he drove into her. It didn’t hurt anymore. Now there was nothing but intense, mind-blowing pleasure.  
  
XoXoxo  
  
“Aly, we’ve got to hurry,” Oliver said half an hour later as they were shrugging on their clothes. Aly had brought a black and white stripped dress with her in her overnight bag.  
  
“We’ve only got twenty minutes to get to work,” Oliver said. “I don’t want to give your uncle a reason to fire me.”  
  
“Oh Uncle Ridge surely realizes now what an asset you are to the company.”  
  
“You like my assets?” Oliver teased. She laughed as she yanked the dress down her hips where it flirted with her kneecaps.  
  
“I do,” Aly said, not the least bit sheepishly this time. With Oliver, the anxiety and nervousness of girlhood was quickly dissipating. With him, she felt every bit a woman.  
  
“I like yours too,” Oliver said. He slipped his feet into his black boots and tied them. Aly put on her three-inch chunky heels and then they made a dash for the door.  
  
“Aly,” she heard a voice whisper to her. “ALY!” The voice got still louder and she turned to see her mother appear in the corner of the room. She blushed, wondering if her mom knew what she had been doing all night long with Oliver.  
  
Oliver noticed her expression. “It’s your Mom, huh? She wants to talk?”  
  
Aly nodded. “Yeah. I just need a few minutes.”  
  
“Okay,” Oliver said. “Tell her ‘hey’ for me. Oh and ask her not to haunt me for what we did in the shower. Or the bed. Or the kitchen.”  
  
Aly just smiled as Oliver walked down the hall.  
  
Aly looked up at the spirit of her mother, framed in that familiar, ethereal white and purple light. “Mom, hi,” Aly said.  
  
“Hey, my sweet girl,” Darla said. “Not that you’re a girl anymore exactly...”  
  
Aly blushed furiously. “You know! Wait – you didn’t see…?”  
  
“No,” Darla said with a firm shake of her blond head. “But I can see in your eyes that you had a 'special' evening. And you did summon me for a reason, right?”  
  
“Yes,” Aly admitted. “Mom, please don’t be angry. I’m so happy and –“  
  
“I’m not angry, Aly. I am very happy for you actually. I just want you to protect yourself.”  
  
“We did-"  
  
“Not just that way. Though that’s important too, of course. I meant protect your heart. There are some people out there who don’t have the best of intentions where you’re concerned.”  
  
“What does that mean?” Aly asked, genuinely confused.  
  
“Just be strong, honey, and remember you are loved. Now, sweetheart, get to work. You know how your grandfather hates tardiness.”  
  
“Mom, is there something … Well, are you trying to tell me something?”  
  
“Just be strong and remember that I love you,” Darla said. Her ghostly image soon melded into the ether.  
  
Aly peered at the spot where her mother had just been and she sighed, perplexed. Her mom had seemed to be warning her that something bad was going to happen but Aly didn’t – _couldn’t_ –believe it. Things were so perfect right now. They had never been better actually. What could possibly go wrong?


End file.
